Fragments of a Self
by LosingNothing
Summary: Eleven years have passed since the Book of Darkness incident took place on Earth, but now the planet is visited once again by the Time Space Administration as they attempt to uncover the truth behind the recent Lost Logia events.
1. Chapter 1: An Unidentified Magician

Generic Disclaimer: The only things in the story I own are the Characters that I have created that do not appear in the original series.

Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated, especially concerning the characters as I am not used to writing Nanoha Fan Fictions.

` , `, ` , `, ` , `,

"Admiral Chrono, we've made contact with the unidentified magician. They have agreed to explain the situation or share their knowledge of what's going on if we can meet certain conditions." The man in the black suit sitting at the helm of ship focused in on the monitor that was displaying the agent currently talking.

In an authoritative tone, he asked, "What are the conditions?"

The man on the monitor turned to a figure that was clad in a brown cloak, and then after a moment turned back and said, "There are three conditions. The first is that they meet with our leader, in person."

"That can be easily arranged, the other two?"

"The meeting must take place on planet Earth, in an area where there are civilians in order to discourage the use of magic or force."

The admiral sat back in his seat and after a short moment stated, "That's do-able. What is the last condition?"

There was a pause as the man on the screen turned back once more to the figure across from him, then back to the screen. "They want you to bring the two fragments we've already collected to the meeting and to hand them over."

Silence permeated the bridge of the Claudia until finally Chrono Harlaown spoke up, "Tell her that we can not simply hand over such dangerous items without good reason." As he was speaking, a second monitor with a picture of a girl who was likely in her teens popped up.

"Admiral Chrono, she hasn't noticed me and I'm in a good position to bind her so we can bring her aboard the Claudia." The girl was wearing a light orange dress with a black jacket over top. It had an archaic design on it and in her right hand she had a staff that had a peculiar design on top. It was a triangle in the middle, with three triangles coming off of the points of the middle triangle. Also, in the middle of the center triangle was a blue stone. The girl herself had short brown hair and a light toned skin.

Turning to the monitor of the girl, Chrono responded, "Hold, Samantha, I'd still like to pursue a diplomatic solution before using force."

Before Chrono had finished speaking, though, the man on the first monitor called out, "Oye, Samantha, she noticed you."

"Shoot, I'm going to bind her now."

On a third monitor that was overviewing the situation, Chrono watched as three rings formed around the unidentified magician in the brown cloak.

` , `, ` , `, ` , `,

"Samantha, she noticed you." The girl in the orange pointed her staff at the figure in the brown cloak.

"Shoot, I'm going to bind her now." Nearly instantly three rings formed around the figure, sealing her arms to her side as a magic circle appeared below Samantha. "I've got her," Samantha called out.

The magician who was bound wasn't struggling. "I see, so this is the way you wish to negotiate." The man who she had been talking to could say anything, she swiftly said, "Consider negotiations cut off." As she finished her sentence, the body that the chains were binding dissipated into black smoke. From her vantage point on top of one of the ports containers, Samantha released the binding spell in confusion.

"What the heck? How was that an illusion, I could definitely feel something there when I bound it!"

From down below the man shouted out, "If you had been paying attention during the briefing you would remember the Admiral explaining that she uses peculiar magic. You'd also have been aware that this was supposed to be non-confrontational mission, unless push came to shove." From between two of the shipping containers, re-emerged the unknown magician.

"Be that as it may, your choice to use force to attempt to resolve the situation has proven you untrustworthy. The next time that we encounter each other, I shall treat you as my enemy, so I ask that you please leave the current situation to myself in order to avoid unnecessary conflict."

The girl turned and began to walk back the way she came when the man she had talking to called out, "Please wait, we didn't intend to use force in bringing you to negotiations, we just-" The man was cut short as a beam of magic landed directly in front of him.

"I believe I made myself clear," started the girl as she turned her head back around, "that negotiations have been cut off." With that, the girl disappeared, leaving only the two members of the Time Space Administration.

After a moment of silence, the admiral popped on a screen in front of both agents. "I watched the situation unfold. For the time being, return to the Claudia while we decide what we're going to do." The monitors disappeared as Samanatha turned to her ally.

"I messed up pretty badly this time, didn't I?" The man reached into his pocket, took out a cigarette and lit it.

After a long drag, the man replied, "Yeah, but you've done worse. The situation might be salvageable since she was originally willing but reluctant to speak with us." Flicking his cigarette to the ground, he said, "Come on, let's get back to the Claudia. The Admiral probably has a few choice words for us at the moment."

` , `, ` , `, ` , `,

As the door closed, and a rather quiet Samantha took her exit from his room, Chrono sat there massaging his temples. Today, the investigation had not gone like he had hoped it would. In fact, it went quite in the opposite direction even after much planning and consideration. That wasn't the only thing bugging him though.

To start with, the case had too many unknowns and unexplained aspects. He had hoped that he could get information regarding what was going on from the unidentified magician, but that had all but turned to smoke. There was also the location, which worried him more in some ways. The planet Earth, which only eleven short years ago had two majors incidents occur at it. This wouldn't have been two remarkable, had it not been for both the scale of the events and that they happened on a world that had not yet progressed to the point of gaining magic. That a third incident was happening there was worrisome if for no other reason than by consideration of the scale of the previous two.

Another point that was causing Chrono a headache was the strength of the unidentified magician. The responses from the fragments weren't large enough for their sensors to pick up until the fragments had become unstable and started producing … well, there was another problem. He wasn't entirely sure what to call the things that began surrounding the fragments, another question he had hoped that the unidentified magician could answer, but he knew how tough they were to deal with. His group of agents on the ground had a hand full securing the two they had, and the only managed to secure them with injuries. Yet, the unidentified mage had already retrieved several of them herself.

This brought out the possibility that she was working in a group, but not having seen any other magicians besides her he didn't think that was the case. After a moment, he let out a sigh and made up his mind. In situations like this, it was better to play it safe now, especially with communications with the unidentified mage in the state they are. He reached out a hand, pulling up his monitor and prepared to make a call.

` , `, ` , `, ` , `, ` , `,

A woman who looked to be around nineteen flipped open a monitor screen as she said, "Good evening, Onii-chan." She was currently inside her home that she shared with her best friend as well as her godchild. "A case?" she asked slightly confused. From outside the room she was in, the door opened as a brown haired woman who looked to be the same age came in.

"Fate-chan, dinner's ready and Vivio is getting hungry." After she realized that Fate was talking to someone she abruptly apologized saying, "Sorry, I didn't realize you had a call. I'll start dinner with Vivio and you can come down when you're ready." Fate said a quick thanks as the brown haired girl left the room and then went back to the conversation with her brother.

About fifteen minutes later, Fate came downstairs to the dining room and sat down next to the small girl who was sitting there eating. Looking up from her food the girl asked, "Who was that, Fate-mama?"

Smiling, Fate answered, "That was your Uncle Chrono."

"Ah, that's nice," the brown haired woman said. "Was he just calling to check on you?"

After a moment's pause, Fate replied, "Actually, he has a mission that he wants me to help with."

Putting down her food with a sad expression, the little girl asked, "Does that mean Fate-mama is going to leave?"

Reaching out a hand and patting the little girl on the head, the woman answered in a soothing voice, "Just for a little while, but Vivio is a good girl who can keep Nanoha-mama company and stay out of trouble while Fate-mama is gone, right?"

Vivio looked like she was trying to hold back from crying as she replied, "U-Uhm… Vivio can do it. Vivio will be good, so Fate-mama needs to come back soon." The woman with blond hair smiled.

"That's a good girl. Now, let's eat the dinner that Nanoha-mama made." Like that, dinner continued and finished. Nanoha put Vivio to bed a little later and then came down to find Fate sitting outsite on the edge of the porch. Slowly and quietly she walked over, opened the door and put a hand on Fate's shoulder.

"Fate-chan, is something wrong?" There was a drawn out pause before Fate responded.

"The truth is, Nanoha-chan, that the mission Chrono needs help with is about the appearance of Lost Logia on Earth." A surprised expression came over the girl behind her, but Fate continued. "The Lost Logia appearing are called Fragments, and the only real clue they have is an unidentified magician who, after a slight mishap, is not cooperating. While, at the moment, there's no evidence to support that something major will follow the retrieval of the Fragments, but the one magician has apparently hinted in the few conversations they've had that something big is going to happen." There was a pause, and silence for a moment, before Fate added, "Also, while he can't be certain, Chrono suspects that this incident is somehow related to the Jewel Seeds or the Book of Darkness incident."

"Does Hayate-chan know?" came Nanoha's response.

Fate shook her head and then said, "Until we can confirm anything, or figure out anything more, Chrono doesn't want to worry Hayate with it, since she's so busy lately." There was a silence as Nanoha simply nodded her head.

Smiling, Nanoha said, "Well, if you need help, don't forget that you have friends who are always willing to help you." Fate gave a smile and then Nanoha finished by suggesting, "Well, why don't we get to bed; I wouldn't want Vivio to wake up with no one beside her."

` , `, ` , `, ` , `, ` , `,

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, any reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret Hideout

Chapter 2 is being released shortly after Chapter 1 because it is short, and while I considered including it with chapter 1 it didn't seem to fit.

` , `, ` , `, ` , `,

In a deft movement, the figure opened up the window to the abandoned building and entered into the second floor. From the outside, the building looked completely dark, but once through the window it could be seen that the room was lit by two lights. The room was rectangular, with a bed in one corner and a dresser next to it. At the foot of the bed was a chest of drawers, and in the corner opposite the bed were two bean bag chairs.

On top of one of these chairs was the only occupant of the room other than the figure that entered through the window. She was a small figure, maybe only a foot tall at most, but she didn't look like a baby. Her body looked to be mostly developed in the shape of a human with a few exceptions. The first was that her eyes didn't have retina and were just a dark shade of blue surrounded by pristine white. The lack of retinas, more than anything, seemed to give her a perpetually spaced out look. The second, more noticeable thing though, was that upon her back were four wings, each of which were wrapped in a thin, metallic wire of several ply. They were laid out in square pattern on her lower back, with the top two being curved upwards while the bottom two jutted straight downwards.

Springing up off of the bean bag the small figure flew over to the cloaked figure and asked, "Alex! How did it go?"

The cloaked figure brought out a hand, covered by a black glove save for the exposed fingers, holding a short curved knife. The hilt of the knife contained a black stone, and holding it parallel to the ground the figure said in a soft voice, "Temerity, form release."

"Roger," came the response from the gem on the dagger. "Form releasing." There was a flash of light from under the cloak, and once it subsided, the figure pulled back the hood revealing his face. He had short brown hair which was unevenly cut, as well as light brown eyes with small bags below them revealing that he had been getting a lack of sleep. He was about five feet tall and taking off the cloak revealed his lack of both fat and muscle. The dagger had turned into a necklace with a silver chain that hung the same gem that was on the hilt of the dagger.

Plopping himself down on one of the bean bag chairs the boy said, "Awful. They tried to distract me with conversation, and acted like they were willing to come and talk, but they had one of their agents sneak up behind me . When I noticed her, she immediately tried to bind me." The little flying figure looked both shocked and sad.

"No way! I'm so sorry, Alex, I thought that the Administration would want to help and be friendly. It must have been a mistake." Alex reached up a hand and rubbed the top of the floating figures hand.

"It's okay, May. Maybe it was, but maybe it wasn't. Let's not worry about it for now. Hopefully, they'll just leave us alone, but if not we'll deal with it." He moved his hand away from the top of May's head. "For now, let's just rest."

"Ah, before that," May said as she flew a few feet back from Alex, "I need you to change back so I can inspect and tweak and problems with your body."

A disappointed and slightly pained look came over Alex's face, "Ah, don't worry." In a quick, almost slur, he rushed out the words, "The body has been feeling fine lately and it was well made so I don't think there should be any problems and besides I just-"

"Alex!" Alex stopped his commentary and looked over at May. "Maintenance is important since your body is still in an experimental stage and Lady Cleo entrusted me to look over you in order to make sure your body doesn't malfunction or fall apart. Even if you don't like changing, I'm sure Temerity is on my side on this!" It always surprised Alex how much volume a small being like May could muster when it really came to it.

As if just May pestering him wasn't enough, the black stone on his necklace chimed in. "Yes, Mistress. Periodic maintenance is important, Master, especially since you have been having trouble with your left shoulder joint. Even if you do not enjoy it, the maintenance is important for your wellbeing." As the device finished speaking, Alex sighed. Now that the problem with his shoulder had been revealed there was no way May would let him get out of maintenance.

Standing up, Alex said, "Alright, alright. I'll change back."

Before he could, though, a slightly more timid May asked, "Does it still bother you that much, Alex?"

Looking at May, Alex felt a little childish for putting up so much resistance. Scratching his head, he said, "To be honest, it kind of does. It's embarrassing and I can't just seem to get used to it." Then after a moment, he added, "But it's not like I think what you or Lady Cleo did was wrong. I'm sure I'll get used to it one day." May's ears perked a bit and she flew over as she seemed to gain some more energy.

"Alright! Hurry up and change and we'll do a full maintenance tonight. I won't take no for an answer!"

` , `, ` , `, ` , `,

Once again, any comments you can make are appreciated.


End file.
